


I miss ... You

by ClaireChevalier



Series: MidoAka Collection 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romantic Fluff, Sequel K E N C A N, fem!Aka, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima mulai terbiasa dengan pesan singkat dan telepon dari Akashi. Gadis itu yang selalu berinisiatif menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Namun tiba-tiba semua kabar dari Akashi terhenti, dan Midorima mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya gerangan apa yang membuat Akashi berhenti mengontaknya setelah seminggu berlalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss ... You

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

_._

_Dedicated to:_

           **MIDOAKANTOLOGY 2015 #3 – Spring**

                **Akashi Seijuuro’s Birthday \\\^o^//**

* * *

 

Bunyi pantulan bola basket yang di- _dribble_ memenuhi lapangan _indoor_ SMA Shuutoku. Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai beberapa minggu lalu bersamaan dengan kuncup-kuncup sakura yang mekar, begitu juga dengan kegiatan masing-masing klub. Latihan rutin klub basket kembali dilakukan setelah perekrutan siswa-siswa angkatan pertama yang baru saja resmi menjadi bagian dari tim basket SMA Shuutoku. Kekalahan mereka di Winter Cup membuat sang kapten— Miyaji Yuuya— menambah porsi latihan mereka.

            Dua anggota tim inti terdahulu yang tersisa— Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari— diberi tugas oleh sang kapten dan pelatih untuk menguji para anggota baru yang ingin menjadi tim inti. Jadwal latihan yang mulai padat itulah yang membuat perhatian Midorima hanya terfokus pada kegiatan klub, tak sempat memikirkan penyebab ponselnya sepi dari panggilan dan pesan yang biasa dikirim oleh _seseorang_ padanya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya tiga hari yang lalu. Hari ini, hari ke tujuh seorang Akashi Seijuuro absen menghubunginya. Ya, sejak hubungan mereka semakin _dekat,_ Akashi-lah yang menjadi pihak yang menghubungi. Gadis itu sudah tahu benar bahwa Midorima tak akan pernah berinisiatif untuk menghubunginya lebih dulu, mengingat bagaimana dominannya sifat _tsundere_ pemuda berambut hijau itu.

            Tapi hari ini sudah tepat seminggu Akashi tak menghubunginya, baik mengirimkan pesan ataupun menelepon. Midorima tak ingat kalau mereka sedang bertengkar atau membuat gadis itu marah di perbincangan terakhir mereka. Ia malah masih mengingat pesan terakhir Akashi yang dikirimkan padanya.

 _Aku sedang makan bersama anggota tim. Mibuchi-_ san _baru saja kembali dari Hokkaido dan membawa banyak_ seafood _. Kami diundang untuk makan siang di rumahnya_.

            Isi pesannya sama sekali tidak menandakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Memang, Midorima tak membalas pesan itu karena sibuk menyeleksi calon anggota tim basket, tapi ia rasa hal itu tak lantas membuat Akashi berhenti menghubunginya. Midorima sangat mengenal Akashi dan ia yakin gadis itu bukanlah tipe gadis pada umumnya yang akan mengujinya dengan memutus kontak selama beberapa hari, berharap Midorima akan menghubunginya lebih dulu. Sama sekali bukan gayanya.

            “Oi, Shin- _chan_!”

            Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Midorima tersentak. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sudah berapa lama ia melamun di pinggir lapangan. Beruntung tak ada bola yang terlempar ke arahnya. “Kenapa?”

            “Tidak biasanya kau melamun, Shin- _chan_. Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?”

            Midorima menggeleng, kemudian berjalan ke arah _bench_ di mana tasnya tergeletak. Ia mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam tas dan menyempatkan matanya melirik pada layar ponselnya yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ada pesan baru yang masuk atau panggilan tidak terjawab.

            “Bohong! Kau tidak akan pernah melamun jika tidak ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Shin- _chan_.” Takao ternyata masih mengekorinya di belakang. Ia duduk di samping Midorima yang sudah menenggak airnya. “Kau tahu aku selalu bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, Shin- _chan_ ,” Takao kembali berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak _partner-_ nya itu, membuat Midorima tersedak.

            “Hentikan, bodoh!” Midorima mengelap tetesan air yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya karena perbuatan Takao tadi. “Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!”

            “Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tadi. Kau hanya menggeleng, Shin- _chan_.” Takao menahan tawanya. Menaikkan tingkat kekesalan Midorima adalah salah satu hal yang paling senang dilakukannya.

            “Oi, kalian berdua! Cepat kembali ke lapangan!” Yuuya yang berada di tengah lapangan memanggil mereka dengan wajah sangarnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, dua juniornya itu sudah kembali bergabung ke tengah lapangan.

            _Tak ada waktu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, Shintarou._

            Midorima berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sebelum melemparkan bola ke dalam ring dari tengah lapangan.

-oo-

            “… - _chan_? Shin- _chan_!”

            Midorima lagi-lagi tersentak karena panggilan dari Takao. Ia baru tersadar bahwa gerobak yang dinaikinya berhenti dan terparkir di depan sebuah _minimarket_. Kening Takao tampak mengerut, menyatukan kedua alisnya.

            “Kau bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi dari tadi kau melamun terus!” Takao berjalan ke arah _vending machine_ yang ada di depan _minimarket_. Mungkin pemuda itu kehausan setelah mengayuh gerobak yang ditumpangi Midorima. “Kau mau apa?”

            “Tidak usah.”

            Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Midorima, Takao melemparkan sekaleng _cola_ pada pemuda itu. Ia menghela napas, lalu duduk di pinggir gerobak dengan sebelah kaki yang ditekuk. Siku tangannya yang memegang kaleng minuman diletakkannya di atas lutut kaki yang ditekuk. “Ayolah, Shin- _chan_! Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.” Takao berusaha membujuknya.

            “Bukan aku yang bermasalah.” Midorima membuka kalengnya dan meminum seteguk cairan coklat di dalamnya.

            “Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?”

            “Temanku.”

            “Hah?” Takao memasang wajah tak percaya. Teman? Teman yang mana? Ia yakin seorang Midorima Shintarou tak punya banyak teman dekat yang bisa membuatnya melamun hanya karena memikirkan permasalahan mereka. Tapi kemudian ia paham, yang berbicara itu adalah Midorima Shintarou dan ia tahu kalau Midorima adalah pemuda yang sulit untuk berkata jujur. Memutuskan untuk menerima alasan Midorima tadi, Takao kembali bertanya. “Memangnya apa masalah temanmu itu sampai-sampai kau ikut memikirkannya begitu?”

            Midorima memandang Takao sebentar, memastikan apakah tepat jika ia membicarakannya dengan pemuda itu. “Dia punya seorang teman yang … sangat dekat. Tapi mereka tidak tinggal di kota yang sama.”

            “Hooo … _long distance relationship_ , huh?” Takao tampak tertarik dengan cerita Midorima. “Lalu, lalu?”

            “Sebut saja temanku itu si A dan temannya, B. Mereka selalu berhubungan setiap hari, entah itu melalui pesan singkat ataupun telepon, tapi yang selalu menghubungi adalah si B.”

            “Jadi, maksudmu kalau selama ini si B-lah yang lebih dulu menghubungi A?”

            Midorima mengangguk. “Si B tak pernah mempermasalahkannya selama ini, tapi tiba-tiba saja si B tak pernah lagi menghubungi si A padahal mereka sama sekali tidak bertengkar atau punya masalah.”

            Takao sontak tertawa mendengar lanjutan perkataan Midorima, tapi tawanya terhenti begitu mendapati tatapan tajam dari Midorima. “Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana resahnya si A begitu si B tak pernah lagi menghubunginya,” katanya di sela tawanya yang masih tersisa.

            “Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakannya padamu.”

            “Ah, tunggu, tungggu! Kau tidak ingin mendengar pendapatku?” Takao tak mendapati respon dari Midorima atas ucapannya, dan itu berarti pemuda hijau itu mau mendengarkan pendapatnya. “Ada dua pendapatku tentang masalah ini. Satu, kemungkinan si B mulai bosan dengan si A sangatlah besar. Kau tahu? Siapa yang tidak bosan jika dia yang selalu menjadi pihak yang lebih dulu menghubungi?”

            _Tapi dia tidak pernah protes selama ini._ Midorima mencoba mengingat apakah selama ini ada tanda-tanda bahwa Akashi terlihat bosan menghubungi lebih dulu.

            “Tapi bisa juga karena hal kedua.” Perkataan Takao kembali memotong pemikiran Midorima. “Si B bisa saja bukan tak mau menghubungi si A karena bosan atau alasan sejenisnya, tapi karena dia _tidak bisa_ menghubunginya.”

            “Tidak bisa?”

            Takao mengangguk. Ia melempar kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah di samping pintu masuk _minimarket_. “Mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada si B. Yah, meskipun aku tak berharap kalau itu yang benar-benar terjadi pada si B, tapi kita tidak bisa menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuknya, ‘kan?”

            “Misalnya?”

            “Mungkin saja si B mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus masuk rumah sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa menghubungi A meskipun dia ingin. Atau yang lebih buruknya lagi kalau B sudah mening—”

            “Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin! A akan segera tahu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada B.”

            “Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau dia tidak pernah menghubungi B lebih dulu?”

            Pertanyaan Takao sukses membungkam Midorima. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan hal buruk terjadi pada Akashi, tapi apa yang dikatakan Takao sangat masuk akal.

            “Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Shin- _chan_. Tak mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada manajer— ah, maksudku teman si A itu.” Takao memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. _Hampir saja keceplosan_! Takao cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa si A dan si B adalah perwakilan untuk Midorima dan manajer ‘sadis’ dari Rakuzan— Akashi Seijuuro. Ia tahu bahwa hubungan keduanya kembali dekat setelah Winter Cup, apalagi saat mengetahui Midorima bolos sekolah hanya untuk mengunjungi seseorang di Kyoto pada musim dingin yang lalu. Siapa lagi yang akan dikunjungi Midorima di tengah musim dingin dan rela membolos hanya untuk mengantarkan sup _tofu_ pesanan orang itu kalau bukan Akashi.

            “Si A hanya perlu menghilangkan egonya sesaat untuk menghubungi si B. Mudah saja, ‘kan?” Takao kembali berujar saat tak mendapati respon apapun dari temannya itu.

            “Kalau sudah selesai beristirahat, kembali kayuh gerobaknya. Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini.” Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Takao, Midorima malah memerintahkannya kembali mengayuh gerobaknya. Ia lalu melemparkan kaleng minumannya ke dalam tong sampah. Tak menghiraukan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Takao, ia kembali memutar ingatannya pada ramalan bintang seminggu yang lalu. Sagitarius berada di posisi terbawah dalam hal keberuntungan.

.

.

.

            Sepanjang makan malam Midorima terus saja memikirkan perkataan Takao tadi siang. Benarkah sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Akashi? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus saja berputar di kepalanya.

            “Terima kasih atas makanannya.” Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi makan malamnya lebih dulu.

            “ _Are?_ Kau sudah selesai, Shintarou- _kun_?” Ibunya bertanya dengan raut wajah heran. Begitupula dengan ayah dan adiknya.

            “Hmm. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahku,” sahut Midorima yang langsung naik ke kamarnya. Ia tentu saja berbohong saat mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ada tugas sekolah yang menunggunya. Nyatanya Midorima sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menghubungi Akashi atau tidak. Setelah duduk diam di kursi belajarnya, akhirnya ia membuka ponsel _flip_ nya dan mencari nama Akashi di daftar kontak. Dengan satu helaan napas ibu jarinya yang tak dibalut plester, ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menelepon.

            Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendengar nada sambung. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Tak ada tanda-tanda teleponnya akan diangkat. Ketika ia berpikir bahwa Akashi tak akan mengangkat teleponnya, saat itulah teleponnya diangkat. Senyap adalah hal pertama yang didapatinya setelah tak lagi mendengar nada sambung.

            “Ha-lo?” Midorima mengeluarkan suaranya setelah berhasil membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering. Demi boneka panda yang menjadi benda keberuntungannya hari ini, Midorima tak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi gadis itu lebih dulu. Sudah hampir satu menit berlalu sejak teleponnya diangkat, tapi ia tak juga mendapati suara Akashi di seberang telepon. “Sei? Kau di sana?” Kali ini suaranya terdengar lancar karena sedikit banyak rasa khawatir mulai menggerogotinya.

            Terdengar erangan pelan dari seberang telepon sebelum Midorima mendengar suara seseorang yang menyita pikirannya hari ini.

            “Sei? Kau tidak apa-apa? Ini aku.”

            “Shin … kaukah … itu?”

            Midorima bisa mendengar suara Akashi yang putus-putus. Jelas ada yang salah dengan suara gadis itu. “Ya, ini aku. Ada apa dengan suaramu?”

            Lagi, terdengar helaan napas berat di seberang telepon. “Kau … menelepon karena…,” Akashi terbatuk sebentar, “aku … tak menghubungimu, … ‘kan?”

            “Kau sakit?” Itulah hal pertama yang muncul di kepala Midorima begitu mendengar suara batuk Akashi. Tak merasa perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu tadi.

            “Lebih … buruk … lagi.” Akashi kembali menggantung ucapannya. Sepertinya gadis itu butuh perjuangan lebih hanya untuk berbicara. “Aku hampir … mati.”

            Sontak Midorima menegakkan duduknya, kedua mata hijaunya juga membulat sempurna. “Bodoh! Jangan bercanda!”

            “Aku … serius, Shin.”

            “Apa yang terjadi? Kau mengalami kecelakaan?” Midorima berusaha sebisa mungkin mengontrol emosinya.

            Terdengar suara tawa sumbang Akashi di seberang. “Tidak…” Ia bisa mendengar hela napas lega dari Midorima. “Alergiku … kambuh.”

            Midorima kembali menyamankan duduknya di atas kursi. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia pakai untuk menggerak-gerakkan pena di meja belajarnya. “Kau punya alergi?” _Aku tidak pernah tahu dia punya alergi._

            “Hmm. Kepiting.”

            Kening Midorima berkerut. “Kepiting? Lalu kenapa kau menerima ajakan makan siang Mibuchi Reo kalau kau memang alergi dengan kepiting?” Ia kembali teringat dengan pesan terakhir Akashi yang mengatakan bahwa dia diundang makan siang di rumah Mebuchi Reo seminggu yang lalu.

            “Aku tidak ikut … berpesta _seafood …_ dengan yang lainnya. Aku hanya … makan _kare_.”

            “Lalu kena—?”

            “Tapi ternyata … di _kare_ itu ada … campuran … daging kepitingnya.” Akashi kembali terbatuk di akhir kalimatnya.

            “Seberapa parah?”

            “Apa … nya?”

            “Alergimu.”

            Hening selama beberapa saat. “Radang tenggorokan … sulit bernapas … demam … _migrain_ kambuh … tubuhku penuh … bercak merah … Aku benar-benar … sekarat saat itu.” Terdengar erangan lagi dari seberang, membuat napas Midorima sempat berhenti sesaat.

            “Sepertinya aku mengganggu istirahatmu. Tidurlah, aku akan menutup—”

            “Ja-ngan!” Akashi terbatuk lagi di tengah napasnya yang terputus. “Jangan … tutup … teleponnya, Shin.”

            Midorima sungguh tak tega mendengar suara kesakitan Akashi. Baru kali ini ia mendengarnya. Gadis itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah sakit, jadi ia tak pernah membayangkan akan ada saatnya gadis itu lemah seperti saat ini. “Kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk berbicara, Sei. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi saat kau sudah merasa baikan.”

            “Tidak, jangan tutup … Aku tak punya … cukup tenaga untuk … menelepon … atau mengirimmu pesan … selama … seminggu … ini. Jadi sekarang … biarkan seperti … ini dulu.”

            “Kalau kau tidak punya tenaga, kenapa mengangkatnya? Kau perlu istirahat, Sei.”

            “Bodoh! Tentu saja … karena aku … merindukanmu.”

            Midorima hanya bisa mematung mendengarnya. Sesuatu terasa menggelitik perutnya. Sungguh, jika memungkinkan Midorima ingin melesat ke Kyoto saat ini juga. Ia ingin berada di sisi gadis itu dan memeluknya, mungkin hal itu bisa sedikit mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan oleh Akashi. Tapi keinginan hanyalah sekadar keinginan. Midorima tentu tak bisa mengunjungi gadis itu saat malam sedang meraja seperti saat ini. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika Akashi masih tinggal di Tokyo.

.

.

.

            Midorima sadar bahwa ia hanyalah seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas yang belum berpenghasilan. Ia hanya bisa menabung uang jajannya untuk membeli benda-benda keberuntungan yang dibutuhkannya, juga untuk keperluan yang lain. Begitu pun dengan tiket kereta ke Kyoto yang dibelinya musim lalu. Harga tiket kereta super cepat yang bisa membawanya ke Kyoto tidaklah murah untuk seorang siswa SMA tak berpenghasilan sepertinya. Karena itulah Midorima tak bisa begitu saja pergi ke Kyoto meskipun ia sangat menginginkannya saat ini.

            “Shin- _chan_!”

Suara _partner_ satu timnya kembali terdengar. Midorima tak menyahut sapaan Takao yang hari ini tak menjemputnya ke sekolah. Ia hanya memandangi layar ponselnya yang baru saja berkedip.

 _Demamku sudah turun._ Migrain _dan radang tenggorokannya juga sudah tak separah semalam. Kalau tahu mendengar suaramu saja bisa menyembuhkanku, seharusnya kau lebih cepat meneleponku._

Midorima tak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya.

“Shin- _chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Takao yang melihat fenomena aneh hari itu— seorang Midorima Shintarou tersenyum saat memandangi layar ponselnya— hanya bisa menelengkan kepalanya heran. “Kemarin melamun, sekarang tersenyum sendiri. Jangan katakan kalau kau sudah gila, Shin- _chan_. Ya, Tuhan!” Takao mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Kau yang gila!” hardik Midorima setelah selesai mengirimkan balasan pesan untuk Akashi.

_Itu karena aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sakit._

“Lalu, bagaimana?” Takao yang tadi sempat memberengut sekarang memasang wajah penasarannya.

“Bagaimana apanya?”

“Ituloh, temenmu si A. Dia sudah menghubungi si B?”

Midorima hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Aku sudah menyarankannya, tidak tahu dia akan melakukannya atau tidak.” Ia merasakan kembali ponselnya bergetar.

_Kau seharusnya bisa berpikir kalau sesuatu sedang terjadi padaku. Dasar lamban!_

_Tch! Pembohong besar!_ “Tapi sepertinya si A sudah menghubungi si B,” Takao berkomentar saat matanya berusaha melirik layar ponsel Midorima dengan sedikit berjinjit, tapi tidak berhasil.

“Mungkin,” Midorima bergumam tidak jelas. Ia lalu menutup ponselnya, lalu mulai mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Takao yang masih penasaran di belakang ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

 _Kalau begitu berterima kasihlah pada si lamban yang menurunkan demam dan menghilangkan migrain_ _serta radang tenggorokanmu, Nona. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku akan meneleponmu saat istirahat nanti. Sekarang beristirahatlah. PS : aku bercanda untuk kalimat pertama._

Balasan pesan dari Akashi langsung masuk tak lama setelah pesannya terkirim. “Cepat sekali.” Midorima sudah berada di depan kelasnya saat ia membuka pesan itu

_Aku menunggu teleponmu. Dan … terima kasih._

Bibir tipis Midorima kembali membentuk sebuah senyum yang jarang terlihat sekaligus sukses membuat seisi kelasnya takjub melihat sosoknya yang berdiri di depan kelas sembari tersenyum pada ponselnya. Mungkin Midorima Shintarou punya hobi lain selain membawa benda-benda aneh, tersenyum pada layar ponsel misalnya, seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

.

            “Lamban.” Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Akashi begitu ia mengangkat telepon dari Midorima.

            “Maaf. Kapten memanggilku tadi,” Midorima membalas dengan napas terengah. Dia menaiki undakan tangga menuju atap sekolah dengan berlari.

            “Kau habis marathon?”

            “Aku menghindari Takao.”

            Akashi hanya ber-hmm panjang di seberang. Suaranya sudah tidak putus-putus lagi, napasnya juga sudah terdengar lebih ringan. “Aku bosan.”

            Jarang sekali Midorima mendengar Akashi mengeluh. “Biasanya kau selalu punya sesuatu untuk membunuh rasa bosanmu.”

            “Kau lupa aku masih terbaring tidak berdaya sampai tadi malam, Shin.”

            “Bagaimana sekarang?”

            “Jauh lebih baik.” Suara Akashi terdengar ceria. Midorima yakin gadis itu sedang tersenyum saat ini.

            “Baguslah. Kalau begitu kau bisa segera kembali ke sekolah.”

            “Tidak bisa.”

            Kening Midorima mengerut. “Kenapa?”

            “Kau pikir aku mau ke sekolah dengan bercak-bercak merah yang masih menghiasi tubuhku? Aku benar-benar benci alergi ini!”

            “Makanya lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati.”

            “Aku tak butuh nasihatmu.”

            “Aku hanya menyarankan.”

            “Aku ingin sup _tofu_ buatan ibumu.”

            Hening. Midorima tak tahu harus membalas apa.

            “Jangan salah paham, aku sedang tidak menyuruhmu ke Kyoto membawakan sup _tofu._ ”

            “Aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini kalaupun kau meminta,” Midorima menjawab pelan.

            “Baguslah. Aku tidak akan mau menemuimu dengan kondisi seperti ini.”

            “Hmm? Kenapa?”

            “Kaupikir seperti apa penampilanku saat ini? Seluruh tubuhku sewarna dengan kepiting rebus, ditambah dengan warna rambutku, bayangkan saja seperti apa wujudku saat ini.” Suara Akashi terdengar kesal. Dia mungkin sedang menggenggam erat ponsel merahnya. Ponsel yang malang.

            Tanpa sadar Midorima memvisualisasikan ucapan Akashi di dalam otaknya. Ia kemudian terkekeh saat membayangkan, “Seperti kepiting yang sedang dipanggang?”

            “Tidak lucu, Shin!”

            Midorima menahan tawanya. “Maaf.”

            Hening kembali menyelimuti perbincangan jarak jauh mereka. Midorima tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Akashi hanya menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya.

            “Hei….” Midorima akhirnya bersuara.

            “Hmm?” Akashi menunggu lanjutan ucapan Midorima, tapi ia tak kunjung mendengarnya selama satu menit setelahnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengus lalu tertawa. Akashi hafal betul kebiasaan Midorima yang satu ini. “Ya, aku juga _sangat_ merindukanmu, Shin.”

            Diamnya seorang Midorima Shintarou punya arti tersendiri dan hanya Akashi Seijuuro-lah yang mengetahui artinya. Dan kali ini ia dengan yakin mengartikan diamnya Midorima sebagai ucapan yang tak bisa dikatakannya dengan terus terang…

_“Aku … Merindukanmu, Sei.”_

**-FIN-**         

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Akashi Seijuuro \\\^o^/
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Berakhir dengan ending gaje te hee :D
> 
> Sampai jumpa di minggu ke empat #wink
> 
> Feedback?
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Sign,
> 
> C.C
> 
> 20122015


End file.
